


[米露]纯爱游戏era♥heta•A篇

by jen11love



Series: [米露]你来我往 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jen11love/pseuds/jen11love
Summary: 阿尔弗雷德邀请伊万一起玩儿一款非常真实的虚拟游戏。





	[米露]纯爱游戏era♥heta•A篇

**Author's Note:**

> *惯例OOC提醒
> 
> *写给游戏eraheta的安利文
> 
> *为了剧情，可能对游戏系统有些许改动
> 
> *有公开处刑

“所以，这次你想让我陪你尝试什么？”坐在沙发上的伊万看着蹲在自己身旁，手搭在自己大腿上，露出亮闪闪的、满含期待的狗狗眼的阿尔弗雷德，扶着自己的额头问。

 

伊万与阿尔弗雷德有一段时间没见面了，所以在他从上司那里得知自己接下来会有大约一周的假期时，他匆匆与阿尔弗雷德通过电话联系，确定阿尔弗雷德近期没什么需要远行出国或忙碌到夜不归家的任务后，便立刻赶往机场准备去美国和阿尔弗雷德同居一周。

当他到达目的地，用阿尔弗雷德藏在入户毯下的备份钥匙打开门后，却发现屋子里空无一人，本应做好晚饭等他一起用餐的阿尔弗雷德不见踪影。放行李的过程中，伊万在放于客厅壁炉上的小型石雕表面发现了张写着“等我”一句的便条。

等伊万见到阿尔弗雷德时，已经是翌日清晨了。准确而言，伊万并不是‘见到’，而是‘听到’了阿尔弗雷德开门的声音。等伊万从温暖的被窝中艰难地挣扎而出，揉着眼睛准备下楼迎接阿尔弗雷德，他刚走出卧室，就看见客厅的地毯上隆起一具人形黑影。伊万定眼看了好几秒，才认出那是面朝下趴着的阿尔弗雷德，而从他身后，即门前走廊开始，地板上散着侧翻的皮鞋——其中一只面上还有鞋印，多半是懒得弯腰的阿尔弗雷德用踩着一只脚的方式来脱鞋而导致的；揉作一团的领带；摔在那团领带不远处的领带夹；倒在地上洒出些文件的公文包与被扯掉了一颗扣子的西装。而阿尔弗雷德本人，正发出能让伊万隐约听见的鼾声，右手虚握着眼镜搁在自己脸旁，左手以一种别扭的姿势扯着衬衫领口，让自己的左肩裸露在外。

伊万笑着叹息一声，转身回卧室里拿起自己的手机对着阿尔弗雷德拍了几张照片以作留念后，才走下楼拍醒阿尔弗雷德，在阿尔弗雷德发出含糊的、大约是打招呼的声音时耐心回话，并架起睁不开眼东倒西歪的阿尔弗雷德走向一楼的客卧，将阿尔弗雷德摔在床铺上，扯下他的西裤和袜子，把棉被罩在他身上。

 

阿尔弗雷德睁开眼，拿起眼镜架在鼻梁上，在晃动头部舒展脖子的同时，心底生出伊万早上没对他见死不救的庆幸，毕竟如果他一直在地毯上睡到现在的话，恐怕好一段时间他都只能保持偏着脑袋的姿势活动了。

他来到厨房，来不及跟伊万道早安就开始翻找冰箱，最终阿尔弗雷德塞了些伊万昨晚做的剩菜来填饱自己的肚子。在准备给自己洗个苹果当餐后甜点时，他想起冰箱里还留着几个伊万爱吃的那种软柿子，于是为了感谢伊万对自己几小时前的照顾，阿尔弗雷德顺手拿起一个柿子准备洗。

“帮我剥皮。”坐在高脚凳上翻看着杂志的伊万头也不抬得对阿尔弗雷德要求道。

阿尔弗雷德闻言嗯了一声。这种柿子摸起来似乎很容易破裂，阿尔弗雷德不得不用相较平时更缓慢仔细的动作去清洗果皮。他洗完后，按住柿柄轻轻一转，便将干枯的呈菱形的叶蒂扭了下来，接着阿尔弗雷德用指甲从那道圆形的缺口边缘挑起薄如蝉翼的外皮，小心地将外皮全撕下后，左手托着柿子递到伊万面前。

伊万放下杂志，没有接过柿子，而是双手撑在椅面，上半身倾向阿尔弗雷德，张口将上齿陷进柿子，就着阿尔弗雷德的手开始吃起来。他眼帘低垂，用双唇抿破表皮后，探舌将还未长成果核的半透明的胶质卷入嘴里，留下些许成丝的浅橘色脉络贴在阿尔弗雷德拇指上。因果肉软糜，伊万只咀嚼了几次就开始吞咽，在汁水溢出唇角时抬眼瞥了阿尔弗雷德一下。

阿尔弗雷德面上不动，只呼吸微微加重。

伊万继续进食，他用看起来缓慢、实际却没花上多少时间的速度吃完了柿子，然后开始舔舐残留了一层果汁的掌心。而阿尔弗雷德，刚开始还觉得自己像是在给毛绒绒的幼崽喂食，而伊万就是那只小动物；等伊万瞥过他一眼后，他又觉得伊万像那个正被吃掉的柿子，汁水饱满，一戳就破，扭下柿柄就能直达核心，光是看着就让人馋涎欲滴。毕竟阿尔弗雷德清楚的知道，给幼崽喂食的感观只可能是可爱，绝不会同时还被撩得兴致勃发。

伊万将阿尔弗雷德的掌心舔干净后，抬起头看向阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德想顺势按着伊万的后脑勺吻下去，也许还能把伊万按在吧台上干点儿更进一步的事，他知道如果他这样做的话不会被伊万拒绝，毕竟这邀请太过明显，但阿尔弗雷德控制住了自己，他不自在地动了动腿好让自己的勃起别太明显，俯身亲在伊万额头上，一触即离，随后转身带着几分落荒而逃的架势快步走出厨房，留下完全不明白发生了什么的伊万愣在原地。

 

伊万自认不是那种缺乏安全感、会把恋人的一举一动翻来覆去思考出无数引申涵义的类型，且他也早已习惯阿尔弗雷德有时会出干些让人摸不着头脑的事，但在阿尔弗雷德明明已经有了反应，却还是戛然而止逃出厨房后，伊万忍不住开始胡思乱想。他翻着杂志却一个字都没看进去，心里冒出无数猜测，从他和阿尔弗雷德面临七年之痒猜到也许阿尔弗雷德的某处器官出了问题，最后伊万甚至怀疑没准儿这是亚瑟在捣鬼，比如他终于对不停地撞见他们亲热这种巧遇忍无可忍，于是挥舞魔杖给了阿尔弗雷德一个无法跟伊万进行特定身体接触的诅咒。

所幸这没让伊万困扰太久，几小时后，阿尔弗雷德对着坐在沙发上的伊万探头探脑，在对上伊万的视线后，兴冲冲地来到伊万身边蹲下以模仿宠物狗，直到伊万投降般地问出阿尔弗雷德又有什么想尝试的东西，阿尔弗雷德才从口袋里拿出一张纸，上面画着伊万分不清是字还是符号的图案。

“这个可以玩儿点我们在现实中不能玩儿的，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我从本田菊那里拿来的，听说比全息还更真实——”

“等等，”伊万抬手止住阿尔弗雷德，“我想先问问，你这次打算尝试的内容，会比上次那个Splo……算了，随便它叫什么的东西更奇怪吗？”

阿尔弗雷德顿了顿，眼神游移了一下，然后挂上夹杂些微讨好的、他知道伊万喜欢的那种活力又充满朝气的笑容说：“……是有那种玩法，但这次我想尝试的不是它。”

“是什么？”伊万没有放下警惕。

“呃，你还记得我们在会议室里做过的那次吗？就是我来不及提前给安保人员打招呼让他们把监控器关掉的那次？”

伊万偏头想了一会儿，接着挑眉问：“你是指，我骑你的那一次？”

阿尔弗雷德因那个‘骑’字打了个激灵，他干咽了一下，说：“对。这次我想玩儿的比那稍微超格一点点……你介意被NPC观看吗？”

 

“如果每一次当我刚升起‘这不会是个好主意’的想法时就制止你的话，我们就能省去很多麻烦。”

正忙于打量四周的阿尔弗雷德没听清伊万的嘟囔，他回头看向伊万，问：“什么？”

“只是在抱怨你的突发奇想。”伊万给了阿尔弗雷德一个假笑。

阿尔弗雷德毫不在意地耸耸肩。偶尔伊万的确会真正讨厌他脑子里那些关于性爱的奇怪点子，但大部分时候伊万其实跟他一样跃跃欲试，只不过出于某种独属于伊万的处事标准——也可能伊万仅仅是想维护自己作为年长一方的尊严，伊万总是会表现得不情不愿，而阿尔弗雷德，自诩是一名合格且体贴的情人的他，自然没有戳穿伊万，而是每次都陪着伊万演下去。

例如刚才，阿尔弗雷德就‘强硬’的拉着伊万一起通过符咒传送到此处——一个陌生的，放置着一些家具的卧室里。阿尔弗雷德抬手摸了摸床柱，惊讶地发现自己不但能真正地触碰到床柱，指下还传来抚光滑的木制家具的触感，他对伊万嚷嚷着自己的发现，却看见伊万一脸波澜不惊。

“幻觉加上记忆调动，”伊万对疑惑的阿尔弗雷德解释说：“我们现在是以灵魂状态进入预先设置的幻境中，你以为你碰到了床柱，其实只是你曾触碰相似物品的记忆被调动了出来而已。”伊万走到窗前向外望去，“我知道本田菊擅长制作幻境，但没想到他能做得那么真实。”

“……为什么你会知道这个？”阿尔弗雷德用新奇的眼神上下扫着伊万。

“因为这算常识？”伊万不确定的说，“至少对于我而言是常识。与你这样新生的年轻国家不同，我们这些老家伙都是从使用巫术与魔法的年代度过来的——”

“停！别再说了！”阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头，“虽然我很高兴认识‘新’的你，但年龄方面的话题真的让我兴致全无。”

伊万无辜的笑了笑。

“而且我家也是有都市传说的……”阿尔弗雷德撇撇嘴，“比如血腥玛丽。”

伊万同情地看了阿尔弗雷德一眼，“需要我提醒你血腥玛丽的原型是英格兰女王玛丽一世吗？况且你不用表现得像个不甘被大人小看的小孩子一样，”伊万走近阿尔弗雷德，低头吻在阿尔弗雷德唇角，说：“毕竟你现在已经长得足够大了。”

“我想你形容的不只是我的国土与实力，对吧？”阿尔弗雷德抬手摩挲伊万的下唇，“还有我不是在不甘于被小看，我只是遗憾自己没能更早的、更多的参与你的过去。”

显然伊万被阿尔弗雷德的话取悦了，他伸舌舔了唇边的手指一下，没有回应阿尔弗雷德，而是微笑着问：“你想尝试的是什么？”

 

“我不会戴这玩意儿的。”伊万端详着手里的项圈，拒绝道。

“你不用把它戴在脖子上，那只是一个触发场景转换的游戏道具而已。”阿尔弗雷德解释说，“看见那两个套在一起连在表面的铁圈了吗？我只要把绳子栓在上面，像这样——”阿尔弗雷德拿过一根绳子，在铁圈上打了个结，“我们就——”

阿尔弗雷德还没说完，他和伊万周围的场景就从卧室变成了一片树丛。他们站在草地中，周围有几棵正飘落樱花瓣的树木，身前是高至小腿、充作栅栏用的灌木丛，灌木丛后面是一条石板间杂鹅卵石铺出的小路。阿尔弗雷德身上毫无变化，而伊万，他的衣服不知何时全消失无踪，只剩袜子和鞋子还好好地穿在脚上。

两人面面相觑，半晌阿尔弗雷德尴尬地开口道：“……抱歉，没料到这个。”

伊万没有生气，倒不如说他顾不上生气，只手足无措得全被不自在感引去了注意力。尽管周围一个人也没有，伊万还是羞得脸颊通红，他目光游移，立刻在原地蹲下试图用肢体挡住自己赤裸的身躯，然后咬着下唇羞恼地冲阿尔弗雷德低吼：“把你的外套给我！”

阿尔弗雷德赶忙脱下夹克披在伊万身上，他再次道歉说：“对不起。如果你不喜欢的话，我们现在就回去？我记得回去的游戏选项是——”

“不用。”伊万小声阻止说，他快速瞥了阿尔弗雷德一眼，攥紧身上阿尔弗雷德夹克的领口，清了清嗓子，盯着灌木丛后的石板路说：“那里……那条路……待会儿NPC就从那儿出现吗？”

阿尔弗雷德根本无法将自己的视线拽离伊万，他的双眼粘在伊万泛红的后颈上，伊万问话后等了好几秒才反应过来，对伊万解释说：“大概吧？据本田菊说，这里模拟的是公园中的偏僻角落，过来的可能是人，可能是动物，也可能直到我们做完都不会有任何旁观者出现。”

伊万听见了阿尔弗雷德的解说，除了更努力地试图把自己埋进夹克的毛领里以外没有其它任何反应，而阿尔弗雷德盯着伊万，不知为何也逐渐脸红起来，他呐呐开口唤了声伊万的名字，让那两扇浅色的睫毛颤了颤，伊万将自己的手背盖在脸上，不知是为了给脸颊降温，还是仅仅想要挡住阿尔弗雷德黏着的眼神。

“那——那我们……”伊万说着，小心翼翼的、一点一点地挪动自己的眸珠对上阿尔弗雷德的双眼。

“……我们——”阿尔弗雷德接口道，他抬起右手捧起伊万的脸庞，慢慢靠近伊万，直到伊万在他眼里化作一堆模糊的色块，直到他吻上伊万的双唇，并推着伊万向后躺在草地上为止。说实在的，那些绿草可没看上去的那样蓬松柔软，它们短而硬刺刺的戳在阿尔弗雷德的前臂上，但这微小的刺痛完全没能干扰阿尔弗雷德，他压在伊万上方，前臂撑在伊万的头的两侧，全神贯注地用舌头品尝着伊万的唇、口腔以及他力所能及的更深处。

伊万伸手搂住阿尔弗雷德的后背，不知何时屈起的双腿夹着阿尔弗雷德的腰，皮肤直接接触衣物的触感让他的股薄肌泛起一阵酥麻。他闭上眼，感到落在他额上的阿尔弗雷德的头发扫得他痒痒的。阿尔弗雷德身上传来的热度，与他正躺于其上的、属于阿尔弗雷德的夹克加在一起，让伊万感到自己仿佛被阿尔弗雷德密实的环抱着。也可以说阿尔弗雷德用自己的体温、气味、吻以及其它随便什么玩意儿构建了一个牢笼，伊万被禁锢在内，狭小的空间让他产生错觉般的窒息感，他手脚皆被束缚，唯有口中的喘息能漏出笼子。

“弗雷德卡……”伊万唤道，他偏头躲开阿尔弗雷德的吻，在让自己喘过气来的同时伸手去摸索阿尔弗雷德的皮带，并不是皮带上的带钩磕疼了他，而是对此时的伊万来说，冰凉的金属表面对他紧绷的小腹与阴茎有些刺激太大。伊万发现自己的手指突然变笨拙了，他也许花了好几分钟、甚至更久都没能解开阿尔弗雷德的皮带，他脸上的恼怒一定太过明显，使得阿尔弗雷德一面像菜鸡啄地一样啄着他的脸一面笑个不停。

“别笑了，来帮我！”

“这可不行，我还撑在你上方呢，万尼亚。”阿尔弗雷德笑着回答，又啄了一下伊万的鼻尖，安慰说：“别急，我们有足够的时间。”

伊万气哼哼地瞥了阿尔弗雷德一眼，放弃与阿尔弗雷德的皮带较劲儿，转而抬胯去蹭阿尔弗雷德，问：“你确定不用急吗？”

阿尔弗雷德抽吸一声，说：“你可真是小心眼儿。”接着他直起身，不但解开了皮带，还拉下了裤子，把已经硬起来的柱体直挺挺的展现在伊万面前。阿尔弗雷德摸了摸伊万干涩的穴口，叹了口气，由于刚才场景转换得太过突然，他根本来不及拿上任何润滑工具，于是阿尔弗雷德半是喃喃自语半是说给伊万听：“今天我们可得在润滑上费点劲儿了。”

“嗯——关于这点……”伊万沉吟，伸手握住自己的阴茎懒洋洋地撸动，同时对阿尔弗雷德要求道：“你先插一根手指进去。”

尽管不明白伊万想做什么，阿尔弗雷德还是按照伊万的指示插入了一根手指，并找到伊万前列腺的位置开始隔着肠壁轻柔地打着圈儿按摩，他感到伊万的后穴随着伊万抚慰自己的节奏一收一缩，逐渐湿润起来。阿尔弗雷德本以为那是自己的错觉，直到几分钟后，他一脸震惊地抽出手指，目瞪口呆地盯着手指上的透明粘液。

“你、你为什么——是怎么——我的意思是——”

这次轮到伊万被阿尔弗雷德逗笑了，他眨了眨眼，说：“是啊，我是怎么做到的？”

“反、反正就是魔法幻境那一类的我搞不懂的东西，对吧？”

伊万忍笑着抬起右脚踩在阿尔弗雷德的大腿上，“所以，继续？”

“当然。”阿尔弗雷德说道，拉住伊万的脚架在自己肩膀上，开始给伊万做扩张，不知是心理作用还是因为身处幻境中，阿尔弗雷德觉得今天的润滑过程特别容易，他没花多少功夫，就发现伊万毫无负担的容纳了自己的两根手指，进入的时候没有受到阻力，抽出的时候却会遇见挽留。在得到伊万代表许可的眼神示意后，阿尔弗雷德几乎是迫不及待地插入伊万后穴。

他让伊万环住自己的脖子，一边与伊万接吻一边挺动胯部。伊万的腰臀被悬空，阿尔弗雷德有着坚硬肌肉的下腹一次次随着顶进的动作撞在他的会阴与囊袋上，伊万听着肉体拍打声，分不清他是被撞疼了，还是因此产生盘旋在小腹与尾骨间的麻痒，这股唯有在性爱中才会出现的特殊痒意使得伊万浑身震颤，无法自控地让自己的双腿在阿尔弗雷德的后背交叉以将阿尔弗雷德缠得更紧，指甲在阿尔弗雷德的蝴蝶骨上留下道道抓痕。

伊万支撑着阿尔弗雷德，承受阿尔弗雷德的大半体重，他与阿尔弗雷德额头相抵，像两只动物一般厮磨着对方的鼻与脸庞。他总觉得还能与阿尔弗雷德靠得更近些，而阿尔弗雷德恰巧也这样想，于是他们身躯紧贴，四肢勾缠，从鼻腔喷出的热气下一刻就会被对方重新吸入体内。伊万拼命喘息着，却依旧感到难以呼吸，他眼前甚至泛起一片片白光。所幸在伊万缺氧以前，阿尔弗雷德在伊万下巴上咬了轻轻一口后，直起身让伊万得以吸入新鲜的空气，并展开五指插入发间将自己垂落的额发梳回头顶。伊万知道阿尔弗雷德不是有意那样做的，阿尔弗雷德此刻绝没有余力故意耍帅，但这不妨碍伊万觉得自己被戳中了，他虚握着自己，甚至还没来得及撸动，一股股精液就从顶端的小孔里喷射而出落在他自己的胸腹上。阿尔弗雷德没比伊万晚多少，他射过后没立刻拔出自己，而是维持原有姿势开始欣赏伊万沉浸在余韵中的神情，顺道平复自己的呼吸。

不到十分钟，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己认识到幻境与现实的真正区别——本该处于不应期的他又性起了，他抚摸着伊万汗津津的腿根，忍不住挺动了几下，然后被伊万踢了一脚。

“让我缓缓。”眼神还有些空茫，没完全回过神来的伊万说，他因股间黏腻的感觉皱起眉，在阿尔弗雷德抽出阴茎时不自觉的痉挛着。

“可是我想做得过分一些。”阿尔弗雷德牵起伊万手，用舌头卷住伊万的手指，伊万瞥了他一眼，眼睑下的球体仿若紫而晶莹、微微晃动以折射出眸光的水珠，于是阿尔弗雷德知道自己被纵容了，他将自己整根埋入又抽出一点点，同时用牙齿咬着伊万的指关节，让这疼痛沿着神经刺入伊万的大脑与快感交织在一起。

伊万仰躺在地歇了一会儿，然后撑起自己坐在阿尔弗雷德的阴茎上，重力使他被撑得更开也被进入得更深，他按住阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，因不满足于阿尔弗雷德缓慢的节奏而开始自己施力起伏。阿尔弗雷德随伊万接过主导权，他将注意力转移到伊万的胸口，先是打量了下那两颗没被触碰就已经硬起来的肉粒，然后伸舌沿着胸骨体从下往上舔，在伊万呜咽着仰起头后张嘴将伊万的喉结叼于齿间。  
“我们站起来如何？”阿尔弗雷德提议道。

“什么？”伊万迷迷糊糊地问，对被迫从快感中回神而满心不情愿。

“你没忘记我们是来玩儿什么的吧？”阿尔弗雷德说着，示意伊万回头看身后石板路远处的拐角，那里不知何时冒出个男人，站在原地似乎正犹豫是否走过来。

伊万回头看了那名NPC一眼，说：“你真的觉得被人看着会是个好主意吗？”

“我不知道，可我觉得那能让我看见我想看见的你。”

“恶劣的爱好。”伊万轻声评判，他对阿尔弗雷德的言外之意心知肚明，而且伊万觉得阿尔弗雷德很可能会得到他想要的，毕竟——“隔着监控器和被人直接看着可不一样……”伊万喃喃道。

“即便你知道这是幻境？”阿尔弗雷德仿佛抑制不住自己一般笑了起来。

伊万没有回答，而是吻了一下阿尔弗雷德的额头，带着些许自暴自弃说：“做你想做的吧。”

于是阿尔弗雷德抽出自己，拉着伊万站起来，他让伊万趴在自己身上，然后扳开伊万的臀肉露出其中正一张一合的红肿的穴口，他伸指去揉，并扯开括约肌，让肠道里精液与肠液的混合物不受阻碍地滴落出来。而伊万，尽管他背对着旁观者，却还是因羞耻而浑身颤抖，他攥紧阿尔弗雷德的衣服，将头埋在阿尔弗雷德的肩膀上，也许是因为看不见，所以对身后的动静听得反而更清楚，伊万听见鞋跟敲击石板的声音逐渐靠近，在距离几步远的地方停了下来。

“他走过来了是吗？”伊万贴着阿尔弗雷德的右耳，双唇抖着问。

“对。”阿尔弗雷德简短地回答，然后说：“你能感觉到他在目不转睛地看着你这里吗？”说着，阿尔弗雷德埋在伊万后穴里的手指转动几下。

伊万颤栗着点了点头，他当然能感觉到，他甚至错觉旁观者的视线是有实质的，从他发软的双腿一节一节向上攀爬，然后缠绕在阿尔弗雷德的手指上随着手指一起进入他的体内。

“有其他人加入了。”阿尔弗雷德满含笑意的声音响起，闻言伊万却没回过头去看新来了哪些旁观者。反正，伊万咬住自己的下唇，反正等不了多久，阿尔弗雷德一定会让他转过身面向那些人，然后再一次狠狠地进入他……伊万眨了眨眼，感到双眼湿润到似乎要落下泪来，他并非是想要停止，毕竟只要他此刻说出个“不”字，阿尔弗雷德不但会立刻停下来，还会又向他道歉又安慰他好久，他只是——伊万喘息着，羞耻感与快感混杂在一起堵在他心中，使他头脑昏沉，根本分不清自己现在到底是感到愉悦还是因背德而自我嫌恶。

而阿尔弗雷德，果然如伊万所预料的那样，不一会儿就强硬得让伊万转过身，然后用双手环住伊万的阴茎，褪下包皮，露出浑圆深红的头部，用指腹沿着冠体的曲线滑动，用指甲抠挖正不断流出前液的尿道口，并将那些液体抹匀在顶端。伊万努力忽视着面前的人们，然而就算他将头侧到颈骨允许的极致角度，他的余光里还是出现了不止一双脚，他忍不住往阿尔弗雷德怀里退缩，但被阿尔弗雷德双手刺激的阴茎又使他无法自控的往阿尔弗雷德掌中挺胯戳刺。伊万很快射了出来，要不是阿尔弗雷德搂着他，他几乎瘫软倒地。

可惜阿尔弗雷德不准备放过伊万，他凭借自己的怪力，举起伊万的左脚挽住伊万的膝弯，让伊万的私处毫无遮挡地暴露在人群的视线中，然后他无视伊万微弱的挣扎，直挺挺地插入伊万的后穴，并对伊万命令道：“别转头，看着你面前的人。”

伊万听从了阿尔弗雷德的要求，在他对上人群视线的一瞬间就哭了出来，他颤抖得比之前任何时候都厉害，感觉自己不是靠右脚站着，纯粹是被钉楔固定在阿尔弗雷德的阴茎上。

“摸你自己。”阿尔弗雷德又说。

于是伊万抬起手，一只手放在小腹上仿佛在隔着皮肤与器官捕捉阿尔弗雷德阴茎的形状，一只手捏住乳头转扭拉扯，他有意对自己粗暴些，就好像那颗小小肉粒所传来的刺痛能唤回他的理智似的。伊万抬起头，也许本田菊选择了自己熟悉的人种来构建幻境，面前的人全有着东方面孔，但这小小的违和根本无法影响幻境的真实感，那些虚幻的人形像个真正的人类那样，因眼前公开的性爱而被刺激地股间隆起一大块，脸上露出垂涎之色，其中几个还举起手机，不知是在录影还是在拍照。

“知道为什么出现的都是男人吗？”阿尔弗雷德一面在伊万的背脊上吮吸出一串吻痕一面问。

伊万心中升起不好的预感，他压下自己的呻吟，颤声回答：“不知道。”

“事实上，如果我现在把你推给他们，那么就由他们来接管你了。”

伊万惊恐地睁大双眼。

“你会被他们轮流操个遍的，万尼亚——”阿尔弗雷德的呼吸也粗重起来，但他没停下用言语羞辱伊万，“谁能拒绝这样的你呢？仅仅是被男人进入就能硬起来，还主动扭着腰把自己往我的阴茎上撞——”

“我没有！”伊万哭着反驳。

“你没有吗？”阿尔弗雷德咬在伊万的肩上，“要不要我停下动作来验证一下？”

伊万不知该摇头阻止还是点头同意，他羞得想把自己变成如昆虫那般小小的以躲进茂盛的草丛里，但他的欲望与他的理智有不同意见。太舒服了，伊万觉得自己仿佛浮在温水中，又仿佛被名为快感的电流穿透全身，使他的头脑因炸开在神经末梢的空虚麻痒而一片晕眩。这种时候怎么能停下呢？阿尔弗雷德怎么可能做得到呢？伊万的祈求快要脱口而出了，他差点就说出些在清醒时决不可能说出的淫词浪语。所幸阿尔弗雷德并没有真正停下，他只是打算用言语将伊万逼迫得更紧些，好让伊万的肠壁能痉挛着裹住他，并在因恐惧发抖的同时软哒哒地缠在他身上。阿尔弗雷德探头用吻接住伊万的泪水，一边加快抽插的速度一边温柔地诱劝道：“就这样射出来好吗，万尼亚，向他们展示你下面那个湿软的洞是多么喜欢被阴茎填满。”

而伊万，在阿尔弗雷德的双重刺激下，自然没撑过多长时间就射了出来，他看着溅在灌木丛上、被绿叶衬得尤其显眼的白浊，感到自己好像在无止境地坠落，但不等他仔细体会那股失重感，阿尔弗雷德就接住了他。阿尔弗雷德没因伊万的高潮停下哪怕一秒，他似乎变成了永动打桩机一样不断在伊万体内挺进。

到后来，伊万根本数不清自己和阿尔弗雷德高潮了多少次，他全身泛红得蒸腾出热气，汗水打湿了他的发尾并顺着脊背中下凹的那条曲线流下，在半途又被阿尔弗雷德用舌舔去。某次阿尔弗雷德让伊万双手折在背后并按住，拽着伊万的头发将伊万压向其中一个旁观者，强迫伊万将那人凸出且浸湿的股间与满含欲望的双眼尽收眼底。之后阿尔弗雷德又抬起伊万的腿，就着埋在伊万体内的姿势将伊万的穴口扯开一点，让里面浑浊的体液仿若失禁般潺潺流出，他用手指按揉着伊万的会阴与穴口，告知伊万这在日本有个专用词来描述——精液浣肠。至于伊万，在听见阿尔弗雷德的话后，只分得出一小丝神智来感慨阿尔弗雷德学习能力的强大快速，毕竟在现实里，就算阿尔弗雷德操上一整天也不可能积累出那么多液体。

伊万没有关于游戏结束的明确记忆，他半睁着眼盯着天花板，好一会儿才意识到自己已经回到现实中，他转过头，发现阿尔弗雷德就在他身旁，他俩不知何时双双躺在了地上。他四肢无力，脸上满是湿漉漉的泪渍，股间黏腻一片，衣服被汗水浸得发潮。而阿尔弗雷德，除了没哭以外，看上去与他境遇相同。

阿尔弗雷德给了伊万一个歉意的微笑，于是伊万知道，由于他们两人都没有站起来、把自己和另一人拖去浴室做清理再回到卧室的力气，他和阿尔弗雷德不得不就这样躺在地上睡一觉以恢复体力。伊万不会否认这次的性爱舒服到几乎将他接下来几天的欲望都透支完了，但一想到他会在一堆湿冷的衣服中醒来，费上不少劲儿去清理那些在股间变干的体液硬块，伊万就暗自发誓绝不会陪阿尔弗雷德玩这个游戏第二次。

END


End file.
